Grey and Green
by Hylia Goddess of Light
Summary: A Harry x Cedric fanfic. Harry discovers new feelings in his life, and the boy he likes may like him too. Harry is faced with the challenge of what to do...Will he lose friends, and the support of the wizarding world? (Set during POA) Please R&R Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first Harry/Cedric fanfic, so R&R!

Chapter rating: PG

It was in Harry's third year at Hogwarts, when he began to question himself. The girls in his class would squeal whenever Cedric Diggory, or 'Pretty Boy' as Fred called him resentfully, would walk by the charms classroom at any time. Honestly, Harry had a small crush on him, and soon found himself just thinking about the attractive Hufflepuff. The day went by in a blur, in Harry's mind, and he, Ron and Hermione were walking to the Great Hall for some dinner.

"Harry?" Ron asked him, cutting through Harry's thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Harry said, shaking his head to clear the thoughts.

"I said," Ron said a little frustrated. "Don't you think that Hermione's cat in a demon? I mean look at it! He keeps going after poor Scabbers." He said, glaring at Hermione, who pretended not to notice.

Harry just ignored them as they bickered the whole way down to the Great Hall. Harry took his seat, and shot a glance over to the Hufflepuff table, and blushed deeply as a pair of grey eyes met his own.

"Mate, are you all right?" Ron asked Harry. Wow! Harry's face must have been really red. Hermione narrowed her eyes, and followed Harry's glance from earlier and then widened her eyes.

"Yea, just…It's nothing…" Harry trailed off, looking back at the Hufflepuff to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Once again, Cedric was staring at him the same way he was staring at Cedric.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped, making Harry tear his eyes away. "Stay with us," she scolded. "What were you saying?" she asked Ron, who was stuffing his face.

"If noshfink Mcgoffnoffcal eschew schiriush black." he started, but swallowed when Hermione gave him a sharp look. "I heard that McGonagall and Dumbledore think that Serious Black is trying to get into the school!" he said in an excited voice. Hermione frowned.

"Harry, you should be careful, if what Ron is saying is true." she told Harry, who nodded quickly.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Harry said, getting up and going to the doors that led to the Entrance Hall. As Harry was walking out, someone else happened to make the same excuse…


	2. In the Entrance Hall

In the Entrance Hall

Rated: PG-13

Enjoy (:

Harry walked out of the Great Hall, and into the Entrance Hall. He was on his way to the bathroom for a breather when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He jumped in surprise and wheeled around to find himself face to face with….

"Cedric?" Harry asked, blushing madly.

"Hey Harry," Cedric said, flashing Harry a smile that made him want to just kiss him. "Um, I have a question…"

"Ask away," Harry said breathlessly.

"Meet me here at 10 tonight?" Cedric asked hopefully.

"But that is after curfew, and aren't you a prefect?" Harry asked him.

"Yea, but I can get away with it," Cedric told him impishly.

"Okay," Harry said enthusiastically. "Um, maybe we shouldn't go in at the same time, it might seem suspicious."

"Okay, but before you go…" Cedric said.

Harry felt a pair of lips on his, and found that they belonged to Cedric. He was a blushing mess, and found himself against the wall, where he was kissing Cedric. He was _kissing _Cedric! They broke apart, and Harry smiled.

"Sorry," Cedric said looking at the ground.

"Why?" Harry smiled. "You just made my night."

"Oh, um Harry?" Cedric said, looking really shy.

"Mhm?" Harry responded.

"Will you, um, you know…that is if you like me, um like, will you" Cedric said, stumbling over words, obviously nervous. "Go out….with me?" He blushed and hid his face in his hands.

"Yes!" Harry said rather loudly. "Yes! Yes! Yes, but how will people react?" he said, looking down. In the muggle world it was rather looked down upon to be in this kind of relationship.

"Well…people will get used to it." Cedric said, beaming. He grabbed Harry's hand, and then kissed him deeply. Harry closed his eyes and savoured the feel of Cedric's body against his, and wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck and kissed him back passionately. His eyes flew open in alarm as the doors to the Great Hall banged open and the whole school poured out. They broke apart quickly, and no one seemed to notice…

*Bonus*

~as Harry went to the doors that led to the Entrance Hall~

**Hermione narrowed her eyes as a figure rose from the Hufflepuff table and went after Harry. What was going on here? Ron was busy talking to Seamus and Dean about Quidditch. Hermione ate her food until everyone was done, and Harry had still not returned. She was one of the first people out of the Great Hall, and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Harry and Cedric….kissing in a dark corner. She looked around to see if anyone else had seen, but no one had.**

"See you at 10, then!" Cedric whispered to Harry, before smoothly gliding into the crowd, and soon was swallowed up. Harry made his way to the Gryffindor common room, where a fidgety Hermione sat, near the fire.


	3. After Curfew

"So…" she started.

"So?" Harry asked. He had a nagging suspicion that Hermione was reading his mind.

"Um. Harry, you know that I would accept you no matter what?" she started. "And if there is _something _you would like to tell me, I wouldn't judge you?"

"Fine," Harry sighed. "I didn't do my transfiguration homework."

"Oh, give it here!" she demanded, and he handed over the questions.

Harry sat on his bed and it was about 9:30. He was anxious, fidgety, and nervous. He couldn't take it. Snatching up the invisibility cloak, he covered himself and snuck out of the Gryffindor house, and waited at the foot of the stairs near the Great Hall. The clocks chimed, announcing that it was 9:45. Cedric neatly walked down the stairs. Harry took off the cloak, making Cedric jump.

"Y-you're here early!" Cedric said, still startled from Harry's sudden appearance.

"So are you." Harry said, closing the gap between them with one stride. Cedric grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I know this is all so fast," Cedric started. "But I really do like you, Harry…and I want to get to know you better." He blushed. Harry smiled at this and hugged Cedric.

"I want to know you too," Harry said. "Can we be open about this, please?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Cedric said, flashing a dazzling smile. "I want everyone to know that I have the hottest boy in all of Hogwarts."

"No," Harry said seriously, and Cedric looked a little hurt. "_You _are the hottest boy in Hogwarts."

Cedric kissed Harry, and ruffled his hair. "Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"No," Harry told him. "Are you free?"

"Yes. Let's have fun tomorrow." Cedric said, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Shall I walk you up to your house?" He asked, offering him a hand.

Harry took it and nodded. Harry led the way, walking hand in hand with Cedric, his head on Cedric's shoulder. He savoured the moment, smiling, wishing that it wasn't a dream.

As they got near the painting of the Fat Lady, Harry began to miss Cedric already.

"I _knew _it!" Hermione's voice said from behind them. They both jumped.

"Hello!" Cedric said brightly.

Hermione nodded. "You better treat Harry right, you hear?" she said rather harshly. "I will _break _ you if you hurt our Harry."

"You have nothing to worry about." Cedric told her politely. "Well, Harry, I need to get going. See you tomorrow, love you." He finished, kissing Harry lightly and walking off.

"You didn't have to keep this from me, Harry!" She scolded. "So are you two going to keep it a secret?" she asked.

"Nope. He wants everyone to see me as his." He told her and she frowned.

"So…"

"No he isn't using me for publicity." Harry snapped.

They went into their respected dorms.


	4. Dumbledore's Speech

_note- I'm sorry i haven't really been updating. Just been busy with personal drama and relationship stuff but here you go. -_

"Harry, I love you." Cedric breathed into Harry's messy hair. Harry touched his chest gently, kissing him.

"Harry!" A voice cut through his dream like a knife. "Wake the fuck up!" He opened his eyes to see someone.

"C-Cedric?" Harry mumbled.

"What the flying fuck? NO? Do you have the hots for Cedric or something?" Ron snapped. "Are you _gay_?"

"As a matter of fact you got two things right!" Harry snapped back.

"Wha-" Ron gasped. "You know Cedric is straight, right?"

Harry smiled to himself as he and Ron walked down to the Great Hall, and Cedric bound up to them and kissed Harry on the lips. An open mouth Ron looked at them with amazement.

"Close your mouth, Ron, or a fly might go down your throat!" Hermione scolded, appearing out of no where, making them all jump.

"Can I sit with you, babe?" Cedric asked.

"Please," Harry breathed, kissing him again.

"Oh _cut it out _ you are in the fucking hall for Merlin's sake!" Ron shouted, covering his eyes. People gawked at the sight.

As they ate, Cedric got a few mean looks from various Gryffindors.

"What is _he _doing here?" Seamus asked in a hostile tone.

"This," Cedric said, grabbing Harry and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Harry started to blush, but he kissed back. They kissed passionately and panted when they broke apart, only to be rejoined, blocking out everything around them, unaware that the attention of the whole school was on them. Dumbledore quietly waited for them to finish, but a minute later he could tell it wouldn't be over any time soon.

"Eh-hem," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I would continue my speech, but _however _love seems to be in the air." He said, and Harry and Cedric seemed not to hear, and in fact, Cedric had his hands up Harry's shirt, oblivious that other people existed.

"Let me be more clear," Dumbledore laughed. "Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, if you could tear your attention from each other for five seconds, you would find that I have something important to share."

Blushing really deeply, they broke apart, and looked at Dumbledore alertly.

"The Ministry has decided that they _need _to place Dementors in our great school, for our protection. It is, of course, a precaution, so there is no need to panic. They will be stationed outside, so any leaving the school," he said, looking at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Could be hazardous. Dementors do not have feelings like us humans, they know not of love or pleading. They will only do their job." He ended ominously.

Harry and Cedric kept their affections on the low for the rest of breakfast. Cedric lightly rubbed Harry's thighs, and Harry leaned into Cedric.

"People know already know that you two are a thing," Hermione blushed. "I have a feeling Dumbledore gave you two a lot of publicity in Hogwarts. Didn't you see how many people were staring? And for Merlin's sake, Cedric, I don't want to see your hands up Harry's shirt in the Great Hall!" she scolded, sounding like his mother, which is ironic, because she is two grades lower than him.

Cedric and Harry took a stroll around the Great Lake, hand in hand, enjoying each other.

"Does Hermione always act like she is your parent?" Cedric asked amused.

"Yea, I find it really sweet. Without her, I don't know what would have happened to me and Ron. Back in our first year when…" Harry stopped, wondering if he should share that.

"Please, continue." Cedric said gently.

"We rescued the Sorcerer's Stone, we would have died without her." Harry finished.

"So it's true," Cedric said breathlessly. "You saw him down there didn't you?"

"Yes. He _will _come back. Maybe not soon, but he will." Harry said, shaking a little.

Cedric swept his bangs aside, and ran his finger across the scar, sending shivers of pleasures down Harry's body. He kissed it, sending an electric shock through Harry. Harry gasped, eyes wide open. Sparks ringed around them, getting closer and closer. Suddenly a burning on his forearm make him look down. A small golden star appeared on his left forearm, and by the looks of it, one appeared on Cedric's arm.

"What is it?" Cedric asked him, the wonder showing in his eyes.

"I don't know." Harry told him. Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry relaxed in Cedric's arms, breathing in his scent.

"Don't hurt me." Harry begged. Green eyes met grey ones, and a silent promise was exchanged in that look.

Cedric picked Harry up, and Harry blushed.

"I love you." Harry breathed.

"I love you too, and that is the truth." Cedric responded.


	5. Refuge in Gryffindor

Later in Divination, Harry was having trouble concentrating.

"You must see the future in your tea leaves." Trelawny went on, her misty voice putting Harry to sleep. The perfume of the room was like going into one of those Tibet shops that you see selling spiritual things. Purple shears pulled over the windows, surrounded by red curtains gave the room a purple hue. Hundreds of lit candles lit dark areas. Strings of beads hung from Professor Trelawny's neck. Shawls covered her, making her seem mysterious.

The class was over, and Harry found Cedric waiting for him. They walked hand in hand.

"Shall I walk you to Transfiguration?" He asked, winking.

"Mhm." They shared a quick kiss. They took a few minutes to have a little make out session right next to the Transfiguration door. Slytherins gawked stupidly, and for once Malfoy had nothing to say.

"Diggory," McGonagal snapped. He jumped. "If you would so kindly let go of Harry, he has a class." she winked.

"Today, class, we shall be transforming mice into tea cups." The rest was lost to Harry as he daydreamed. Him and Cedric sitting in a meadow, the scent of flowers filled his nose. Cedric's wonderful laugh filled his heart with butterflies. Harry had his head in Cedric's lap, and Cedric soothingly stroked Harry's hair.

"Harry, you look a lot better without your glasses," Ron said to him, cutting through his day dream.

"Don't tell me that _you're _getting the hots for Harry!" Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes.

Ron blushed crimson and went back to his work. Harry and Hermione both raised an eyebrow.

"I dare you to kiss Ron's cheek," Hermione begged, when they were in the common room.

"Fine, but only ONCE!" Harry told her. She giggled. Ron came downstairs.

"'Mione, what homework do we have?" Ron asked her. She gave a look to Harry, and he got up and quickly kissed Ron on the cheek. He blushed super red and closed his eyes, but didn't resist.

"Of all people, I didn't expect _you _to be gay!" she told Ron. He laughed it off

"I still like girls too. So I guess I am bi." He announced.

"We figured!" Fred and George said, appearing out of no where.

"I like blokes." Fred winked. "Mum thought Charlie did, but he's too in love with dragons to fancy a human."

They all laughed and talked more. Then, a slight knocking echoed from the portrait of the Fat Lady. Warily, Harry opened it, and gave them the okay. Cedric stood there, and Harry welcomed him in.

"Can I sleep here tonight? Please?" He begged them. He looked close to tears.

"What happened?" George asked him.

"The boys in my dorm were trying to play 'smear the queer.' so I booked it and ran up here as quick as I could." he started to cry, and Harry held him close, kissing his forehead.

"You can sleep in my bed," Harry whispered, leading him up to his dormitory. The laughing became serious talk, as the group downstairs discussed what had happened.

It was a little tight, but Harry was happy to feel Cedric's warmth next to him. Cedric wrapped an arm around him and kissed his neck. Minutes later they were asleep.


	6. The Hidden Room

Harry woke up around the same time as Cedric. Seamus looked at Cedric, and then Harry.

"What the hell, Harry? What is a Hufflepuff doing in our dorms?" He shouted.

"They tried to hurt him, Seamus. Please, have some fucking compassion." Harry argued, and he quickly apologised to Harry and Cedric.

"Should we report this to Dumbledore?" Harry asked Cedric, his eyes full of concern. He really didn't want Cedric to get hurt.

"I think you should, mate!" Ron called out. Harry threw a pillow at Ron playfully and then they got ready for the day. Cedric followed Harry through the Gryffindor common room, shrinking from the weird looks he got from the Gryffindors.

"Does this mean I can have my girl in here?" someone called out as they walked out.

As the days went on, everyone got used to Cedric and Harry, and they felt more and more comfortable around each other. They spent most of their time together cuddling in the library while getting work done, or walking by the Great Lake.

The days got closer to the big match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and everyone was looking forward to it but Cedric and Harry.

"What are going to do?" Harry asked, looking at Cedric one night. They were by the Great Lake, and the moonlight reflected off of the surface, turning it into liquid silver.

"I'm not sure. I guess this is the risk of dating someone who's on another Quidditch team. Whoever catches the snitch wins, but whoever doesn't…they get blamed by their team for letting the other catch it. So we really can't win." Cedric told Harry. Harry laid his head on Cedric's chest and closed his eyes. Cedric softly stroked his hair.  
>"Do you like wearing glasses?" he asked Harry softly.<p>

"Not really. They get in the way. I wish there was some way I didn't have to wear them." Harry told him, sighing with longing.

"I know a spell. I overheard you talking to Hermione about how you hate the glasses." Cedric said quickly.

"Oh?" Harry asked. "Can you try it on me?"

"Sure." Cedric said. They stood up, and then Cedric pulled out his wand and said the incantation. Harry's vision got really burry and he could barely see.

"I can't see!" he whimpered.

"Thats because you're wearing your glasses still, silly." Cedric laughed, taking them off and putting them in Harry's robe pocket. It was amazing! It was as if Harry was seeing the world for the first time. There weren't dirty lenses obstructing his vision any more. Cedric started kissing him passionately, until he was on top of Harry, kissing his neck and chest.

"Ohhhh Cedric!" Harry moaned as Cedric bit his neck softly.

At about midnight, Harry slipped into bed and drifted off to sleep, smiling to himself.

"Oi!" Ron shouted, waking him. "Get up mate! We are going to miss breakfast. Why are you so tired? Where are your glasses?"

"Cedric fixed my vision." Harry smiled. Ron would no doubt tell Hermione.

Harry groaned and got up. He let out a whimper as he stood up to dress. Ron didn't hear it, so he was okay. He slowly walked downstairs to the common room, and Hermione walked behind him and Ron. When they reached the doors of the Great Hall, Hermione made a noise.

"I need to talk to Harry alone." She said to Ron. Ron shrugged and went to get his food.

"Why are you limping, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Why are you asking me, Hermione? You already know the answer." Harry blushed bright red, and as did Hermione.

"So you and Cedric had sex?" she blushed.

"Yes." Harry answered. His body ached, and he closed his eyes, remembering the feeling of Cedric.

"Was it…you know…?" she hid her face in embarrassment.

"Very big." Harry confirmed for her.

"Did you want to do it?" she asked him, her voice turning hard.

"Yes Hermione. Ced would never make me do anything I didn't want to do." Harry said sharply.

"You're so young though. You're only thirteen!" she exclaimed.

"Can we just go eat? Please?" Harry asked desperately. She nodded and Harry limped into the Great Hall. They found Ron stuffing his face with whatever he could eat. He was spewing food as he spoke to the other boys. How had Hermione known he had sex? Harry knew she hadn't been there, because she would have told him. He looked around the entrance hall until he found the familiar pair of grey eyes. He got up with everyone, his eyes still on the grey ones. He pushed people out of the way, and it seemed like time was going way to slowly. He rushed through the swarming crowd of students, and finally reached his goal.

"Oh Cedric!" He said as he wrapped his arms around Cedric and buried his face into Cedric's chest, breathing in the familiar smell. Cedric rested his head on Harry's head and held him for a moment.

"I missed you, Harry. Last night was amazing." Cedric said, making them both blush. Cedric took Harry's hand and led him out of the Great Hall, and down a corridor he had never seen.

"Wanna skip class today?" Cedric asked Harry, smiling a dazzling smile.

"Anything for you. I hate potions anyways." Harry giggled, and Cedric tapped the wall with his wand. The bricks shimmered, and faded away, revealing a golden archway.

"Oh?" Harry said in a quizzical voice. "What is this?"

"This is one of the many secret rooms of Hogwarts. I made this one though. I think you will like it." Cedric said, leading Harry in. The wall solidified behind them, and they walked down a dark corridor.

It opened up to a beautiful clearing. Sunshine poured through, lighting the emerald green grass. A hot springs with steaming golden water gurgled in the centre of it. Fairies danced around the wild flowers.

"Oh Cedric! It's so beautiful!" Harry gasped, jumping in joy. He made a cute noise that made Cedric turn beet red.

"Harry!" He gasped. "That was the most adorable thing I have ever heard."

Harry took his clothes off and jumped into the hot springs. He swam around the water and smiled.

"It smells nice." he giggled and looked at Cedric with a new look in his eyes. "Well, Mr. Prefect, are you going to join me or not? I'm ever so lonely."

Cedric stripped quickly and jumped in. Harry grabbed him and kissed him softly and then hopped up, wrapping his legs around Cedric's waist. Cedric put his hands on Harry's bare butt and Harry bit his bottom lip, making him moan.

"Oh baby." Cedric said seductively. Harry slid his tongue into Cedric's mouth, and their tongues fought for dominance. Harry could feel Cedric's excitement against him. He blushed and kissed Cedric more.

"I want to feel you." Harry whispered against Cedric's lips. They kissed a bunch and ten minutes later they were both a panting mess, and Cedric laid on top of Harry, exhausted. Harry played with Cedric's hair and blushed.

"Do you like doing that to me?" He asked Cedric.

"I love it." Cedric purred. "You are so amazing. It makes me wish I could go for longer." They got up, and put their robes back on and rushed out of the corridor. Harry looked at Cedric, and saw that his hair was a mess. Harry could only imagine what his looked like. Harry gasped as people poured into the corridor chatting and laughing. They all stopped when they saw Harry and Cedric. Their hair was disheveled, and their robes looked hastily put on. It was obvious to everyone what they had just gotten done doing. They both blushed super red and rushed through the whispering crowd.


	7. And The Rest

*I kinda rushed the ending of this, but yes there WILL be a sequel into the fourth year for all you Green and Grey lovers*

By the evening, it was already around the school that Harry Potter was no longer a virgin, and that Cedric Diggory was the one who made that happen. All the girls flocked both of them asking them questions.

What noises does Harry make? Is he loud? How big is Cedric? Is it big? Does it hurt? Does it feel good? Those were just the beginning of the questions thrown at them. If the teachers knew, they showed no sign.

When Harry came back to the Gryffindor common room later that day, Hermione cornered him,

"So you and Cedric are having sex?" she asked him.

"Yes we are, and we have been for kinda a while." Harry told her, blushing red.

"Well you need to be careful. Are you using protection?" She asked in her mother-like way.

"No but we both don't have anything and it's not like I can get pregnant, Hermione." He told her

She blushed super red and went back to her table and did her and Ron's homework. Ron came down from the dorms, and Harry absentmindedly straightened his hair a little bit. His feelings towards Ron had always been complicated. He thought Ron was one of the hottest boys in the school to him, right after Cedric. Ever since he had met Ron on the Hogwarts Express, he had known there had been something between them. Ron's eyes met his, and Harry looked away.

"Oh, let's go to Hagrid's!" Hermione told them. Harry knew she had been trying to make peace with Ron ever since Scabbers had went missing. Ron didn't say anything to her, but walked with them as they went to Hagrid's, knocking on his front door.

A tearful Hagrid opened the door and let them in, making them tea.

"We've lost th' hearin' an' Beaky is gettin' executed." he cried. Hermione patted his arm awkwardly, and went to get the sugar for her tea. "An' after all th' work you did for us, tryna help Beaky. Them bastards at the Department of Magical Creatures don't give a damn about magical creatures." Hermione let out a scream as she opened the jar of sugar.

"Oh, Ron!" she screamed. "Ron, I can't believe it. It's _Scabbers!_" Ron craned his neck and then grabbed Scabbers. He looked weak and rugged. There was a knock on the door.

"Damn, they're here! You lot need ter go. Go out the back door." he told them, thrusting Harry's cloak at them. They got under it and snuck out, watching Cornelius Fudge, Dumbledore, and a third man with an axe.

"Scabbers, hold _still_!" Ron pleaded. "OUCH!" he screamed as Scabbers sank his teeth into Ron's finger. Ron dropped him, and he ran off, but Ron ran out from under the cloak and grabbed him. Hermione screamed as a big black dog grabbed Ron by the leg and dragged him off.

The next few hours blurred by, as the events unfolded. They found out that the black dog that Harry had been seeing, turned out to be the infamous killer Sirius Black, but he wasn't a killer. Ron's rat Scabbers turned out to be a man by the name Peter Pettigrew. Snape had captured Sirius, and after that, Hermione took Harry on the weirdest adventure back in time.

At the end of the year feast, Harry ran up to Cedric and hugged him tight.

"Oh, Cedric," he began, tearing up a little. He then told Cedric all about Sirius Black, his god father, and how he was innocent. Cedric stroked his hair soothingly the whole time and then kissed his cheek when he finished.

"I would have never guessed that the outcome would be like that." Cedric said, genuinely surprised. "Neither would I have guessed that Hermione Granger would be allowed a Time Turner, but I guess it makes perfect sense, because she is an exceptional student."

"Keep in touch, wont you?" Harry asked, pleadingly. "I'm gonna be all alone this summer with my abusive aunt and uncle, and their killer whale of a son."

"Of course I will. I can even visit you if you want." Cedric told him, ruffling his hair.

"YES!" Harry shouted, startling a few first years. They took the train together with Ron and Hermione.

As they departed, Hermione hugged Harry.

"Oh, do keep in touch, Harry!" she told him, releasing him. Cedric walked him all the way to the beefy Uncle Vernon.

"Bye Harry, hope to see you soon!" he said, kissing him softly. Uncle Vernon made a noise, and Aunt Petunia hid Dudley's eyes. They broke apart and Uncle Vernon looked at him.

"So what was that display of…of indecency?" Uncle Vernon snarled.

"That was my boyfriend Cedric." Harry said patiently and thought of something. "Sirius Black." he said suddenly.

"That crazy murderer?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"He's my godfather. I just found out, but he's on the run now. I know he will want to hear from me, and know that I will be alright and treated fine." Harry savoured the look of horror on their faces.


	8. The Sequel

* Readers of Green and Grey,

My new Cedric and Harry story is now out. Green and Grey: Triwizard Tournament. I hope you enjoy this story and its sequel. As always, thank you for reading and for your reviews.


End file.
